The Secret is Revealed
by country4life2
Summary: This fanfic is a vacation for the psych team to go see some friends of Shawn in DC. Rated T for other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well this is my first FanFic to write so bare with me on it. This is manily a test to see if i can achally write well.

Shawn- Gus

Gus- What?

Shawn- There is somewhere I want to go.

Gus- Where would that be?

Shawn- D.C

Gus- Why do you want to go there?

Shawn- I have some friends up there and I would like you to meet them.

Gus- Then we should go see them sometime.

Shawn- Really!

Gus- Yes really, we have all this vacation time that we have not used, and the money we got when we worked on our "supose" vacation I keep hidden from you. We could even invite Lassie and Juls to go too.

Shawn- (Maybe it will be a good time to prepose to Juls)

Gus- Well,what do you think?

Shawn- Huh

Gus- Where you even listen to me?

Shawn- Yes

Gus- then what did I Say?

Shawn- Ok ok fine I was not listen.

~Gus grabes his coat and heads to the blue berry. Shawn follows him.

In the car on the way to Sana Barba Police Department

Shawn staring blankly out the window in deep thought

Gus driving eyes locked on the road~

Gus- Shawn

Shawn- ...

Gus- Shawn!

Shawn- (thinking to himself) Should I do it? What if she says no? What if i ask at the wrong time? What if she wants kids as soon as we get married? What if I'm not a good dad?

Gus- SHAWN!

Shawn- Huh,what is it?

Gus- What are you thinking about?

Shawn- Why do you think im thinking about something?

Gus- You're too quiet.

Shawn- Ok since your my best friend i will tell you. I... (Gus cuts him off)

Gus- Your thinking about preposing.

Shawn- Wait a second I'm suppose to be the one who can tell what other people are thinking.

Gus- So, you where thing about it. (Shawn nods and looks blankly out the window)

~At the police department~

Shawn- Whats up Juls?

Juls- Oh nothing just paper work. (Juls stands up and kisses Shawn)

Gus- Where Lassie?

Lassie- I'm over here. What do you two idoits wnat with me?

Shawn & Gus- We are going on a trip and you and Juls are invited.

Juls- This isnt another one of your vacation plans so you can go work a case.  
Shawn- No its not it was achally Gus' idea.

Gus- So will yall go?

Juls- Yes I will dfently go.

Lassie- Sure ill go too.

(Shawn,Gus & Juls look at each other suprised at how quickly Lassie answered)

Gus- Well we will leave next weekend On our way to D.C

Ok well that is all for now let me know if I should keep going. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2 Lassie Knows

Chapter 2 Lassie knows

~standing outside the police department~

Shawn- Well, is everybody ready to headout.

Gus,Lassie,Juls- Yep

~They put r their bags in the car. Gus & Lassie are in the front Gus is driving Shawn and Juls are in the back Shawn smiling like crazy~

Lassie- Gus will you turn on the AC

Gus- It's 6am its not hot

Lassie- I know thay but if I ever have to stay in a place where its cold my boyd will be used to it and I will be able to stay awake longer.

~Gus looks at him like he is crazy then looks back at the road~

~meanwhile in the back seat~

(Shawn slowly moves his had twords Juls' hand)

(Juls notices his hand getting closer and grabs his hand)

Shawn- Juls?

Juls- yes

Shawn- Do you think DC will have pineapples

Juls- Ummmm I dont see why they wouldn't

~Shawn yell at Lassin and Gus to shut uo about the as as to they where getting louader~

~Lassie puts his head on the window trying not to fall asleep

Juls' head is on Shawns sholder sound asleep~

WISPERING

Gus- Shawn are you awake?

Shawn- Ya

Gus- Did you make up your mind yet?

Shawn- I will ask her to marry me on this trip.

(Lassie's eyes popopen)

Lassie- well it about damn time you ask her. As much as it pains me to say Spencer she loves you.

~Shawn & Gus look at Lassie suprized that he is awake~

Shawn- Your not mad that im going to ask her.

Lassie- No I'm not because I know if you ever hurt her in anyway you will not be able to get up ever again.

~they remain quiet the rest of the trip~

OK well that it for now let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Sorry for keeing yall waiting i had some computer trouble and i got into some trouble,but im back now. I will try and post a chapter every 3 weeks.

~They walk into the Hotel Lassie,Juls,and Guss stop dead in their tracks. They look around in amasment at the luxurious hotel, while Shawn goes onto the front dest.~

Shawn- (to the worker) We have two NCIS rooms.  
~ the worker's eyes poped open~  
Worker-Here are your keys and let these men take your bags to your room.  
Shawn-Thank you

~Shawn Returns to his friends ~  
Shawn- ok lets go to our rooms i will take yall there  
Lassie- One thing though  
Shawn- ok what  
Lassie- How did you afford this?  
Gus- really how our money has not went away at all like your not paying for anything?  
Shawn- Don't worry about it When you meet my friends you will understand.  
~Gus,Lassie,and Juls look confused~  
Shawn- can we go to our rooms now  
~they get on the elevator Shawn pushes the button for the 9th floor~  
Lassie- Why did you push that button?  
Shawn- Thats where you and Guss are staying.  
Gus-thats a penthouse floor.  
Shawn-I know  
~Gus and Lassie get off at their floor a few seconds latter Shawn and Juls get off at their floor~  
~Lassie and Guss walk into their room. Lassie walkes around looking at all the rooms Gus does the same.~  
Gus- Lassie there is a gift basket in here  
Lassie- ok and  
Gus-there is a card too  
lassie- what does it say  
Gus- its says think you for coming agent spencer and friends we look fword to meeting you at dinner tonight sgined abby and the rest of the crime fighting family  
~lassie and Gus cheack out the room and decides to take a short nap befor dinner~

~juls and shawn run into there room and stright to there bed they cuddle up together and fall asleep~

Ok well thats it foe now would like feedback plz email or what ever costincatherine thank you for you time sorry if i wasted it


End file.
